The Weather Forecast
Plot Andreas returns to health, Will was done partying, Ned became okay from the wierd future stuff. And for me, I was ready as always. But what about Emma you asked? Well because she was going near Andreas to much to help, she got sick as well. So this time it was a team of men, no women. The Men Squad. "Okay, this is not helping! The name sounds wrong." I stated. "Okay then, but Emma's sick thanks to you!" Will yelled to Andreas. "Not my fault, she wanted to be near me." Andreas replied. "Not even going to argue." Will replied back. "Okay, so now what?" Ned asked. "I got new aliens. For Will and Andreas." I announced. "Great let me see!" Will claimed and grabbed me from the front passenger seat and looked through my Ultimatrix rudely. I was lucky that Ned was kind enough to pull the car to the side and bite Will's arm to let go of my wrist. "What are you, a dog?" Andreas asked. "No fighting!" Ned yelled. "Okay, sorry for almost being a victim of losing an arm." I apoligized. Now, we were bored. We then waited 4 hours til Emma was back, we called her, and she felt better. So Will then noticed something in the sky. "Hmph. Wait, do you see clouds out?" Will asked. "Yeah, and that's a tree, that's a bird, and this is a car." Andreas sorcastically stated. "No, I was watching the weather channel on my Nintendo Pii. It said it was supposed to be sunny but it's cloudy." Then it started to transform black then rain started to fall. "So your pee lied. Big whoop?" Andreas asked. Then it started to hail. "Ok, nevermind. There is something weird happening." "Told you. So what do we do?" "Get to the bottom of this." Ned stated. He then drove the car to the spot where the clouds were coming from. The hail made it harder to drive through. "Ugh! This weather is intense!" Will stated. We then continued to drive through the intense weather! Hail was beating down the harder we came the closer to the tower! It was incredibly hard! Hail beat up the car, it was slowing down, all 5 of us could die! "Emma, wanna help the storm from falling and destroying the car killing all of us do you want to die?" I asked. "Die..." Emma answered. "Okay, lets go out!" "RIGHT!" We jumped our the car, we then helped from the hail hitting harder! "Megashark!" I yelled. Emma started putting a force field around us and shot mana at the ice. I chomped them down, my body was hard enough to be protected by intense power strikes. No matter how tough it was. My speed and chomps were very helpful. So were Emma's purple shields. Ned was still driving the beat-up car. It was still powerful enough to drive. We eventually got to a mark where we couldn't protect it much longer. "I have no choice. I have to try that alien that my future self told me about, it's my only choice. It's either that or we die. Well, I have no choice." I then pressed down on my scaley skin to the omnitrix symbol. "BadaBoom!" I yelled. "Emma, give me a boost by throwing me into the sky with your mana!" "But-" she replied. "NOW!" She then flung me into the air. All the hail was beating me hard. Very hard. I was gettingh killed there. Then I got close enough in the sky to let out my power, I exploded! "JONATHAN!!" The 4 yelled. "Oh no, is he dead?" Will asked. "One way to find out. Follow me." Then the others followed Ned. At the tower base... "Okay, on buisness. What intel have you got for me?" A shadow figure asked. "Well, it seems our tower has been destroyed." Answered one brown creature. "But how?" "We seemed to scan the figure that destroyed out weather tower. It seems to be a Xstander from the planet Desplode. But we also noticed that it had green eyes and a green plumber badge on it's chest. It usually doesn't have a plumbers badge and green colored eyes, they're usually gray." "What?! How could that be here? Unless it's Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. I have been waiting months for him to appear. I still can't believe he was able to overpower the extreme abilities of a Xstander. I've been waiting this long, I shall not be stalled anymore to achieve my objective. Guards, rebuild the weather tower. I shall handle Benjamin Kirby Tennyson on my own." He then stepped forward, it was Highbreed. "I escaped from that fudal war, I was lucky, as for the others... they were parished. I shall not be gathered by mercy, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, hope you gotten stronger. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!" Highbreed flew out to our area. Back in the woods... "I see him!" Emma yelled. "I got him!" Andreas yelled, he then streched him arm all the way to my falling beat-up body. He grabbed and brought me back. "YES! We did it. but look at my car, it's almost shattered. Looks like we can't use it. We must walk. But is Jonathan feeling okay?" Ned asked. "I can feel his heartbeats. He's alive...." Emma answered. "So that's good, right?" Will asked. "Well, he's gravely damaged. He needs some healing. We need to get him to a hospital at this instance!" "Well, we can-" Andreas was stopped. "Enough chatting. Give me Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. No slatting!" Highbreed demanded. "So the weather was your fault. You owe me a new car." Ned claimed. "I shall not take orders from a pity human! Where is he?" Highbreed asked. "We don't have him. We have another guy, even stronger thank that guy. Okay, maybe not stronger but you know what I mean." "No time for games. We have located Benjamin Kirby Tennyson as a Xstander form which is just like one but with a green plumbers badge and green eye colors." "Oh, that was Jonathan. He's ill now because of you, so we have to beat you up." Will claimed. "I'm in." Andreaas stated. "Count me in also!" Ned stated. "Ugh, one problem after another... Well, I have no choice. I'll just kill you and take my honor." Highbreed claimed. Will absorbed a tree, Ned grabbed a tree, Andreas threw a tree.. They fought with wood. They kept on fighting. Highbreed was flying and beaming them. Ned blocked some, some hit. Andreas got a tree and smacked it on Highbreed's head. He did it again. And again, and again, and again. Highbreed snapped the tree. He then roared. As the fighting went on, I was there on the floor. "Ugh, what on Galvin Prime II happened?" I asked scarcily. "Long story, lets get out of here 1st. u're in a lot of danger." Emma answered. We then looked at the battle where we see the 3 serving Highbreed. "UGH! I will have my revenge! Back to the tower!" Highbreed then used his powers to vanissh to the tower. "What now?" Will asked. "We go up the tower." Ned answered. We walked to the tower, it was harsh but at least the weather was fine, but for how long? "Servants, are you completed?" Highbreed asked. "Almost sir." One DNAlien answered. "Exallent! Mwahahahahaha!" Highbreed ordered him to get ready. We climbed the tower next, making it to the top. I awoke, seeing that my energy restored, so I walked on my own. "Whew, we're almost-" Will fainted. "Will. Will? Will?" Will opened his eyes as we woke him up. "What happened?" Will asked. "The smell, it could get worse on the way up, you were sniffing like mad. I hate giant butterfly alien poop." Andreas replied. "Right, so we must cover our noses to reflect the aroma of this poisen scent." Ned claimed. "Right. Lets move onward!" Emma led us to the top. As of going up, we made it, as always, we fought to get in. Will had all the metal. So he absorbed and attacks. He attacked with them. As always, we attacked them. Knocking them onto the floor. I transformed into Omen! Bringing bad luck to them. They fell by bad luck. You might think this was the same, as always, we were kicking their butt. Even when one DNAlien turned on the weather machine, we kept on beating them. Noone would die. Useing my bad luck abilities, I was able to give them bad luck, which is like giving us good luck. The machine broke, it started to fall. the tower began to fall, so we did also. I transformed to Jetray, grabbed my teamates, flew, and saved the day while Highbreed grabbed 2 DNAliens to assist him and flew away also. But the other DNAliens were..... killed. Only those 2 and Highbreed survived. Same ending as always. But we have a new enemy. This is the ending, but not the ending of the story. I will bow to make every other battle a great adventure to win in! THE END!﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed